Bunga Kematian
by CatCut-Kun
Summary: Kenangan menyakitkan, Minggu 10 Juli. Hari dimana maut menjemput. Karena bunga kematian orang yang dikasihinya direnggut. -for Kushina Birthday & SasuNaru Day 2011- RnR?


**Gloomy Sunday © ****Lazzlo Javor & Rezso Seress**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bunga Kematian **by** Catcut-Kun**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst/Tragedy/Family**

**Main Chara: Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha**.

_A/N:_ **Dedicated to Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2011**_ and __**Kushina Birthday's**__. _

**Warnings: Misstype, AU, Oneshot, OOC, Chara Death, alur lompat kodok(?), flashback on off error(?).**

**.**

**.**

Naruto pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tak pernah membuat ibunya terluka. Dengan segenap perjuangannya.

Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal—hampir 6 tahun yang lalu—dan dia harus menjaga ibunya yang saat ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik.

Berusia tujuh belas tahun dan mengalami banyak kesulitan—sampai dia besar seperti sekarang—tak habis-habis. Lelah. Itu yang dia rasakan.

Tak banyak yang bisa dia temukan. Hatinya redup. Jika saja ibunya juga tidak ada, mungkin cahaya yang ada dalam redup itu akan padam—hatinya akan mati. Tapi ibunya masih ada. Membuatnya—setidaknya—bisa hidup dengan ada alasan.

Kushina Uzumaki, wanita renta berambut merah ini seringkali hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Dulunya—sebelum suaminya meninggal—adalah musisi terkenal. Seperti yang pernah dia sampaikan, kariernya lenyap ditelan waktu. Dia sudah tidak mau lagi menyanyi.

Kamarnya yang terlihat sedikit kumuh itu dihias dengan beberapa sarang laba-laba. Alunan melodi pandangannya sendu. Walaupun kamar itu masih bisa dibilang bersih untuk ukuran Kushina yang memang jarang membersihkannya.

Di rumah itu, hanya ada Naruto dan Kushina. Rumah yang tidak bisa dikatakan sempit. Sangat luas malah.

Mengisyaratkan akan kepedihan.

Hubungannya dengan Naruto memang tidak terlihat begitu baik. Biar pun begitu, Naruto selalu berusaha bersikap biasa di depan ibunya.

Kushina mengupas kentang di dapur. Dilihat dari segi mana pun dia tidak sedang akan memasak. Matanya menerawang.

"Kaa-san, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Naruto muncul dari samping Kushina. Seragam sekolahnya masih lekat di tubuhnya. Yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Kau sudah pulang Naruto… bagaimana dengan harimu di sekolah?" Kushina tersenyum. Naruto tahu itu senyum palsu. Dia tidak bisa menjawab baik atau tidak karena dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harinya di sekolah.

"Aku membawakan makan siang untuk Kaa-san." Naruto meletakkan sebuah kantong plastik di atas meja dapur itu. Dan—di tangannya banyak kantong plastik lain, yang tentunya ada isinya—dia berjalan menuju kulkas. Membukanya perlahan, dan memasukkan semua bahan makanan yang ada dalam kantong plastik di tangannya.

Dia mendekati rak piring. Mengambil satu piring.

Berjalan lagi ke dekat meja tadi. Ibunya terlelap dalam lamunan. "Kaa-san, ayo makan." Pinta Naruto pada ibunya.

Ponsel Naruto bergetar di sakunya.

"Halo?"

"_Naruto, kau ada di mana?"_

"Ada di rumah. Ada apa?"

"_Bisa kau datang ke rumah Hinata sekarang?"_

"Aa—"

"Jangan banyak tanya, pergi sekarang!"

. . .

Naruto bergegas pergi. Mengganti pakaian dan berpamitan pada ibunya. Naruto tahu dia sebaiknya tak sering meninggalkan Kushina sendirian di rumah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nada yang dipakai oleh Sasuke—dalam pembicaraan telepon—beda dari biasanya. Seperti ada yang, err, penting?

Sampailah Naruto pada pintu keluar rumah itu. Dibukanya perlahan, ditutup dan dikunci. _Toh _Ibunya tak akan pergi kemana-mana dan juga punya kunci _serep_ pastinya.

Rumah Naruto dan Kushina memang tidak di dekat jalan raya. Tapi merupakan rumah kompleks. Adapun tak bisa disebut kompleks juga karena penghuni kompleks itu hanya mereka.

Tidak terlalu jauh, akhirnya sampai ke pinggir jalan. Jalanan itu termasuk lumayan sepi, sehingga tak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Tapi nasib baik menyertai Naruto, beberapa menit kemudian ada taksi yang bisa dinaikinya.

Kurang lebih sejam kemudian, taksi itu berhenti di Kediaman Hyuuga. Naruto membayar bea taksi itu sesuai argometer.

Taksi berlalu, dan ada seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagi Naruto, menghampirinya.

"Kau terlambat datang," bisiknya pada Naruto.

"Maaf. Tapi ada sebenarnya disini?"

"Hiashi_-san_ kecelakaan."

"AP—" Mulut Naruto keburu dibekap oleh orang tadi.

"Jangan kencang-kencang. Kita sedang diintai disini."

**. . .**

_Sunday is gloomy__  
><em>_the hours are slumberless__  
><em>_dearest the shadows__  
><em>_I live with are numberless_

Kushina kembali membuka lembaran kenangan itu.

Hari dimana Namikaze Minato, suaminya, tak bisa datang ke acara ulang tahunnya. Hari yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Kushina.

Dan Kushina harus rela membatalkan semua _schedule_-nya hari ini, karena ini. Hari ulang tahunnya.

Sengaja meninggalkan Naruto—anak semata wayangnya—di rumah temannya, Mikoto Uchiha.

Kushina berkali-kali menghubungi Minato, tapi nihil. Tidak diangkat. Bukan tidak aktif.

Menunggu di restoran selama hampir 2 jam itu bukan hal menyenangkan. Apalagi jika yang kau tunggu itu adalah orang yang berharga dalam hidupmu.

Kushina tahu kalau Minato terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi tidak bisakah dia datang tepat waktu. Apalagi ponselnya sama sekali tidak dia angkat. Beberapa kali pelayan hotel menanyai pesanan, tapi Kushina hanya memesan air putih saja.

Baiklah, ini adalah Kushina dan Minato sudah berjanji akan menemaninya makan malam. Berdua saja.

10 Pm.

Kushina mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja. Menunggu dengan bosan.

11 Pm.

3 jam sudah Kushina menunggu Minato. Suaminya belum datang. Dan Kushina sudah benar-benar bosan. Diraih tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Tapi dia kembali duduk saat melihat Minato baru datang.

"Kau sangat terlambat, kau tahu itu."

"Maaf, tadi ada urusan mendadak. Dan Selamat Ulang Tahun!" Minato mengeluarkan kalung berlian yang sama sekali tidak dibungkus di dalam kado. Kushina tahu Minato terburu-buru saat membelinya.

Malam itu, Kushina sama sekali tak merasa tenang. 10 Juli 2005. Minggu malam.

Kushina dan Minato berjalan ke luar restoran, dan berjalan bergandengan tangan.

"Kau tidak membawa mobil?" Kushina mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak sempat. Habis bahan bakarnya dan kau tahu aku kesini naik taksi."

Terserah. Kushina tak peduli. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Dia ingin melewatkan malam yang indah dengan Minato. Diajaknya Minato berjalan kaki.

Mereka sampai di taman. Dan Minato memetik sebuah bunga. Memasangkannya ke telinga Kushina. Entah bagaimana, bunga mungil itu perlahan tertiup angin malam. Minato berusaha mengejarnya. Dalam alunan melodi nan tenang, semilir angin membuat Kushina bergidik.

Minato mengejar bunga itu. Sampailah dia pada jalan raya yang memang sepi malam itu. Bunga itu terjatuh di tengah jalan. Minato berjalan mendekat, menunduk dan akan mengambil bunga itu.

—_firasat Kushina memburuk—_

Saat tinggal seinchi lagi jemarinya meraih bunga itu—

BRAKK

—_Kushina berlari mengikuti langkah Minato tadi._

23.59.57

Waktu berjalan lambat. Kushina terbelalak.

23.59.58

_Little white flowers__  
><em>_will never awaken you,__  
><em>_not where the dark coach__  
><em>_of sorrow has taken you_

23.59.59

—Minato terhantam Bus dan terpental ke aspal. Darah berceceran.

. . .

"ARRGHH!" Wanita berambut merah itu membanting gelas yang ada di depannya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya.

Rambutnya kusut, tangan kiri dipakainya untuk menyeka air mata yang terus merembes.

Tidak ada yang lebih daripada mengingat kenangan buruk 6 tahun lalu itu. Ya, bagi Kushina memang begitu!

. . .

"!" Naruto tersentak.

Seseorang berambut raven di sebelahnya memperhatikan Naruto. "Ada apa?" Bisiknya pelan.

"Entahlah, aku merasa seperti ada yang buruk…" Naruto berkata pelan. Tertahan. Pikirannya turut menerawang.

"Sudahlah. Lihat, Akatsuki datang. Nampaknya mereka masih belum mengetahui kalau yang duduk di sana adalah bukan Hiashi_-san_ melainkan saudaranya." Sasuke tersenyum—menyeringai mungkinkah?

"I-iya." Walau sebagian pikirannya sedikit terfokus pada Sasuke, tapi pikirannya terpusat pada perasaan yang menghenyakkannya barusan.

Seorang wanita muda datang dengan perlahan menuju Sasuke dan Naruto. Wanita bermata lavender itu berbisik pada Naruto. Kemudian berlalu.

Naruto mengangguk pada Sasuke.

Mereka berdua mundur ke belakang panggung.

"Seperti awal, semua jangan sampai biarkan Akatsuki—seperti—mengintrogasi Paman Hizashi. Kita semua tak ingin rahasia kalau—Ayahku—Hiashi Hyuuga_-sama_ kecelakaan itu benar adanya. Mengerti?" Hinata memandang satu persatu teman-temannya dan rekan-rekan ayahnya.

Memang tak ada yang mengetahui kalau Hiashi Hyuuga mempunya saudara kembar, Hizashi Hyuuga. Selama ini kebanyakan beranggapan kalau Neji adalah saudara kandung Hinata.

Dan Akatsuki adalah mitra bisnis keluarga Hyuuga. Dan nampaknya Akatsuki ingin menumbangkan bisnis keluarga Hyuuga.

. . .

_Angels have no thought__  
><em>_of ever returning you__  
><em>_would they be angry__  
><em>_if I thought of joining you?_

Kushina kembali merenungi kenangan itu. Hari ini tepat 6 tahun setelahnya. 10 Juli 2011.

Haruskah dia mengunjungi Minato?

Haruskah dia pergi?

Pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

. . .

Naruto melaksanakan tugasnya untuk memantau Akatsuki, tetapi pikirannya selalu melayang. Kembali pada ibunya. Dia terus gelisah. Acara ini sungguh lama. Ingin baginya untuk segera pulang.

Tapi apa daya, dia tidak bisa seenak jidat pergi begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke yang daritadi merasa tidak nyaman juga melihat sahabatnya gelisah terus itu bertanya.

"Firasatku benar-benar buruk. Bisakah aku pulang dan menemui ibuku." Naruto terus menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan.

"Tenanglah Naruto." Sasuke meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi kiri-kanan Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi juga akan berakhir. Lihat. Setengah jam lagi akan berakhir." Sambungnya. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja Naruto gelisah.

. . .

_Gloomy Sunday_

_Gloomy Sunday__  
><em>_with shadows I spend it all__  
><em>_my heart and I__  
><em>_have decided to end it all_

Kushina mengalunkan tuts-tuts piano. Alunan "Gloomy Sunday" terdengar merdu dan menghanyutkan. Pikirannya sudah tak tentu lagi.

_Soon there'll be prayers__  
><em>_and candles are lit, I know__  
><em>_let them not weep__  
><em>_let them know, that I'm glad to go_

Mata Kushina terpaku pada pisau di meja, di samping Piano yang sedang dimainkannya—yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

. . .

Akhirnya pulang. Misi berhasil. Dan Sasuke mengantar Naruto pulang.

Di perjalanan Naruto tak kalah risaunya dengan tadi. Pikirannya terus memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk… Ibunya.

Akhirnya sampai.

23.59.31 10 July 2011

Naruto berlari ke dalam rumah. Mendobrak pintu.

. . .

_Death is a dream__  
><em>_for in death I'm caressing you__  
><em>_with the last breath of my soul__  
><em>_I'll be blessing you_

Tangan kiri Kushina memegang pisau itu, sementara tangan kanan masih berkutat dengan keyboard piano.

Pikirannya kosong.

Pisau itu terangkat dan—

—Naruto masuk—

—CRASH—GELAP!

* * *

><p><em>Gloomy Sunday<em>

_Dreaming, I was only dreaming__  
><em>_I wake and I find you asleep__  
><em>_on deep in my heart, dear_

_Darling, I hope__  
><em>_that my dream hasn't haunted you__  
><em>_my heart is telling you__  
><em>_how much I wanted you_

_Gloomy Sunday_

* * *

><p><strong>ENDING!<strong>

**A/N: Ending maksa banget. Ini nih kalo make sistem "Kebut Semalam". sampe paginya dapet comelan dari Tousan orz dan lagi judulnya itu orz.**

**Mind to review? concrit sangat dibutuhkan. Kalau mau ngeflame juga silahkan... ^_^**


End file.
